


Doggerel——In  Memory of the 227 Event 打油诗——记227事件

by MadamD



Category: Xiaozhan 227
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:53:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24770365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamD/pseuds/MadamD
Summary: A doggerel in memory of the 227 Event——I am a LOFTER user in China,and I have focused on this event since February 27th, 2020.Every day I kept on following this event on Weibo and LOFTER, keep diaries to record this event. Sometime I am tired and angry, but I kept on doing this. Because I know that if we don't do something, there will be another “227 Event ”in the near future. So I wrote this Doggerel,in order to make more people know this event, know what Xiaozhan has done to Chinese Fanworks.Thank you for reading this Doggerel.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Doggerel——In  Memory of the 227 Event 打油诗——记227事件

打油诗——记227事件  
清汤寡水老福特，极速飙车ao3。  
巴南区小兔赞比，举报致墙ao3。  
废虾引战又举报，资本横行又霸道。  
下了水军又卖惨，上完热搜仙人跳。  
老福特被刷一星，知乎豆瓣也难逃。  
b站贴吧和网盘，全部都不能幸免。  
外网告知川建国，产生cp“特战队”。  
安倍晋三被问及,“您是否支持肖战？”  
四处引战和宣传，唯恐肖战不出名。  
肖战闭门不发声，消费外公来卖惨。  
工作室发布声明，推卸责任真白莲。  
废虾为割割而战，雪花为家园而战。  
我们不放弃抗争，开发票来狙代言。  
玉兰油变土三由，百威啤酒不能留。  
时尚先生不复存，失格先生顶其位。  
國雾愿下留言急，投诉肖战真积极。  
余生请你多指教，医疗错误多又多。 剑网三唇枪舌战，肖战粉丝来哭麦。 人们说你不要哭，你爱豆马上就糊！ 废虾控评又爆吧，刷一星来又网暴。  
法学博士二孩妈，八十老妪爱肖战。 我是路人挺肖战，三观碎成二维码。 黑客盗取ins号，为给肖战换头像。 肖战缩头如乌龟，偷取公益上热搜。  
骗子组建粉丝群，大肆诈骗上新闻。  
带节奏来仙人跳，企图鲜血掩真相。  
欣划设和國雾愿，打起电话老占线。  
狙完公益又狙剧，斗罗大陆狼殿下。 肖战工作室截图，P大红字来打假。 假的来告真炸号，肖战对此无回应。 b站心动剪辑赛，废虾刷票控评忙。  
抖音肖战要露面，妄图直播来洗白。  
绿洲画张倒血梅，白骨沾满同人血。  
肖战又唱红梅赞，想上中青报版面。  
邮件留言写起来，广电电话打起来。  
狙得直播不敢播，中青报纸上不成。 晋江作者是个削，引领废虾来刷分。 曝光立刻引众怒，三天跌破负十亿。 肖战又发新图片，利用星星孩子骗。  
企图消费自闭症，公益洗白真下作。  
小飞侠的QQ群，公然反共引注意。  
肖战工作室辟谣，发表声明上热搜。  
律师声明发出来，状告人民三十万。  
抵制者奔走相告，盼望面基那一天。 普通法庭不够用，一个鸟巢装不下。 律师所飞扬跋扈，骄傲声称战必胜。  
发行新专辑光点，封面挑衅同人圈。  
专辑融合五首歌，各国名曲复制粘。 脂粉来做领头人，领导未成年氪金。  
十张八张嫌太少，三百五百氪起来。  
买一咬三成为梗，四天牟利一亿元。 割到韭菜就作妖，碰瓷何炅上热搜。  
肖战发声来道歉，化身清纯白莲花。  
四月二十七当天，微博发生大爆炸。  
风车有狐起肖墙，全部炸号无幸免。  
开了小号还要炸，穷追不舍如疯狗。  
妄想堵住人民口，反肖力量更壮大！  
小学消防公开课，变为肖战刷屏课。  
连那一元人民币，赫然写上肖战名。  
想想当年砝伦工，似曾相识洗脑包。  
工作室否认诈捐，自说自话上热搜。  
无人造谣说诈捐，自行认罪何其蠢。  
阅文高层大变动，要靠广告来盈利。  
降低大作者收入，掐断小作者活路。  
新合同毫无人权，作者变阅文枪手。  
作者读者齐反抗，著作权法写提案。  
宪法版权属阅文，阅文变视觉中国。  
吴承恩和曹雪芹，也和阅文签了约。  
小飞侠恶臭出圈，推特油管来宣传。  
就连黄网Pornhub,也要抢趋势第一。  
江西卫视点其名，废虾控评洗白忙。  
又借蔷坚来碰瓷，谴责太太无担当。  
废虾自娱自乐时，不知其末日将至！  
肖战终于登央视，CCTV批追星。  
废虾还要再挣扎，我们已胜利在望！  
五四庆祝青年节，央视晚会请明星。  
其他艺人上晚会，唯余肖战家里蹲。  
明星台上笑嘻嘻，肖战家中惨兮兮。  
五五全网断更节，阅文股价跌又跌。  
资本抄底忙砸钱，架不住股市砸盘。  
肖战半夜冒个泡，录制访谈来道歉。  
第一时间上热搜，毫无诚意来甩锅。  
记者肖战同一侧，剪辑痕迹极严重。  
阅文事件上央视，办恳谈会引争议。  
肖战又上北京台，演唱竹石来洗白。  
QQ又出骚操作，私自删用户照片。  
屏蔽共青团官网，上午网址404。  
腾讯股票也一样，停在404不涨。  
小小巧合真讽刺，麻花疼身体抱恙。  
我们千万莫放松，举报邮件写起来！  
教师天团被曝光，其恶行罄竹难书。  
夹带私货冲销量，洗脑学生又辱骂。  
山东济宁林老师，网课中吹捧肖战。  
要是有人敢说不，就让他滚出课堂！  
学生录屏发微博，招来废虾大网暴。  
肖战又悄悄发声，不痛不痒来甩锅。  
据说要上青游2，只管举报就好了！  
因为两会召开了，资本开始着急啦！  
肖战要刑事诉讼，告我们造谣诽谤。  
重又谈起ao3,公关在转移视线。  
废虾又要来作妖，相约爆破老福特。  
cp标签全遭殃，b站也未能幸免。  
肖战骑车上热搜，与词牌又上热搜。  
两会整治娱乐圈，瞬间跌出热搜榜。  
赞赞子的魔法书，融梗权游和HP。  
再加上刺客信条，轮番碰瓷TripleKill.  
唐家三少谈网文，字里行间站资本。  
人民不要信郭嘉，作家莫关心版权！  
网友群起而攻之，评论风向一边倒。  
527又仙人跳，黄色链接来刷屏。  
资本下场洗词条，为了复出做准备。  
废虾要人肉搜索，不可家族和秦朝。  
两会闭幕法典出，还不能封杀肖战。  
我们加紧狙商务，人心齐使肖战移！  
阅文合同不乐观，免费阅读成趋势。  
水军来爆起点吧，资本欲使作者伏。  
起点取消免费币，欺上瞒下哄读者。  
意欲砸作者饭碗，还想利益最大化。  
青游二照片爆出，肖战C位欲复出。  
复出一定会拉踩，其他嘉宾真是惨！  
光明日报发文章，为某艺人鸣不平。  
肖战割割又花钱，想引导舆论走向。  
废虾刚三呼万岁，文章立刻被撤回。  
阅文发布新合同，上热搜又雇水军。  
一个劲夸合同好，版权作者拿不到！  
抵制者被扣粉籍，废虾又要仙人跳。  
捐助校服来应援，立刻就被锁词条。  
校服上有四颗星,“赞”字是第五颗星。  
青游二马上要宣，士力架的代言掉。  
重庆防空警报日，肖战发博上热搜。  
网友扒出是抄袭，赞赞子变肖抄抄。  
阅文要打击盗版，贼喊捉贼不要脸。  
肖战代言真果粒，八元一箱来甩卖。  
据说余生也要上，加大力度去举报！  
六月六日青游宣，预告里面有肖战。  
如果我们不举报，明天割割就出头！  
老福特被刷黄链，仙人跳近一个月。  
227第一百天，六月六日被下架。  
安卓被全面下架，全网仅存ios。  
七日ios下架，同人文化将灭绝。  
推手当然是阅文，致力于垄断网文。  
inner变成替代品，界面抄袭老福特。  
背后资本是腾讯，抄袭挤兑一条龙。  
马心不足鹅吞象，商业不正当竞争。  
肖战西装上热搜，肖十七郎真不愧。  
高德地图要合作，肖战录制语音包。  
“草泥马八卦不你,探索女性的奥秘！”  
肖战之事早出圈，媒体争相来点评。  
八大党媒集齐后，环球人物六月刊。  
肖战代言的产品，都因抵制而滞销。  
开小灶狂送赠品，百威自己成赠品。  
新浪微博被约谈，暂停热搜七整天。  
我们抵制有效果，肖十七郎终不见。  
肖战下乡做公益，也因此不上热搜。  
庚子六月十二日，老福特之灾难日。  
疑似永久被下架，同人圈何去何从？  
虽说资本大如山，我们也能做愚公。  
国家新闻出版署，网文作者实名制。  
肖战不能上热搜，尽管这样也要跳。  
助农通告买啊买，隐形热搜上啊上。  
抖音热搜全霸占，失格偶像变网红。  
肖战后援会整改，换皮换汤不换药。  
变“全平台安利组”,继续给废虾洗脑。  
腾讯要取代百度，做爱奇艺大股东。  
麻花疼野心之大，似马里亚纳海沟。  
海沟尚可容游鱼，鹅厂只能杀同行。 盒马被废虾集火，只因微博提到虾。 新世纪的新中国，废虾还玩文字狱。 热搜恢复第二天，肖战手绘上热搜。 六月十九偷公益，小人得志便猖狂。 狗利肖国生死以，访谈胡诌上热搜。 “我不是说我自己，日捐一百很轻松！” 废虾又建QQ群，取名“黑粉改造所”。 群主自称是老师，政治全国一百强。 篡改了“两个凡是”，以肃清黑粉为纲。 十年浩劫又重现，小废虾变肖卫兵。 文革尚且能平反，受创同人何时还！ 荆楚大疫未结束，线下应援搞起来。 几千大屏来联播，上海地铁虾聚集。 子时将至阴兵过，扛着大名上热搜。 微博整改刚结束，借着热搜洗词条。 百年前的新青年，打倒列强争国权；  
百年后的新一代，打倒资本反垄断。  
人民不会怕资本，资本应该怕人民！  
Doggerel——In Memory of the 227 Event  
LOFTER is very common ,while AO3 is open-mindedness.  
AO3 is banned because of reporting,the home of Fan Works is destroyed.  
Xiaozhan 's fans were leading to war, and Xiaozhan was running amuck.  
“I AM INNOCENT! ”said Xiaozhan,“It was all thier fault! ”  
“Fanwork writers affronted me , they are bastard,stupid jerks!”  
All the medias in China, was filled with Xiaozhan's words.  
His fans told Donald Trump, and created a couple called “Trumpzhan ”.  
Xiaozhan said his grandpa is died, “I am so pity! SO PITY! ”  
In fact his grandpa did not die , and Xiaozhan changed his INS head portrait into a black picture.  
Xiaozhan 's fans created a tag, called “We love you Xiaozhan”.  
They made this on Twitter 's top trending, in order to support Xiaozhan.  
Xiaozhan 's studio posted a Weibo, said that “Xiaozhan is so pity. ”  
Xiaozhan 's fans were crazy about him, and all of us were mad with him.

**Author's Note:**

> This Doggerel is written in Chinese,because I am not very good at translating. But, if there is many readers that support my work, I will try my best to translate it into English.  
> I have translated it for a few lines, from the beginning to “雪花为家园而战”.Hope you could understand them ——I AM NOT GOOD IN ENGLISH ！  
> Thank you again for reading this Doggerel.


End file.
